Conventional vehicles have an adaptive driving beam (ADB) as an additional feature. Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) that are arranged in a matrix can be used herefor, for example, wherein the LEDs are part of a module. Each individual or groups of LED(s) in the module are then able to be separately controlled and consequently switched on and off and also dimmed. In combination with a camera system and image-processing electronics, oncoming traffic and vehicles driving in front, for example, are detected and are at least partly masked out. It is hereby feasible, for example, to drive permanently with “high beam” without dazzling other road users, e.g. if specific conditions are present. The conditions present can be that the vehicle is driving outside a town or village and/or has a speed of more than 50 km/h. In addition to other road users, it is also possible for strongly reflective areas, such as for example signs, to be locally masked out or to be irradiated with a reduced light output.
It is generally required in vehicles for their headlamps to have the highest possible efficiency. It may further be desired for vehicle manufacturers if light sources and/or modules, such as the ADB system, are designed as a module that is as small, lightweight, bright, cost-effective and simple in terms of apparatus as possible, as a result of which the vehicle manufacturer has a high flexibility in terms of the design of the vehicle and can save costs, weight etc.